


Say Something

by Hobbitsfeet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, first time posting, this story has floated in and out of my head for 6 years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbitsfeet/pseuds/Hobbitsfeet
Summary: The night before John goes to propose, he visits Sherlock's grave site one more time. Mycroft of course has CCV on the stone, incase of any suspicious activity, and Sherlock hears every word he says...
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Say Something

“Say something, I'm giving up on you.  
I'll be the one, if you want me to.  
Anywhere I would've followed you.  
Say something, I'm giving up on you.

And I am feeling so small.  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all.

And I will stumble and fall.  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl.

Say something, I'm giving up on you.  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you.  
Anywhere I would've followed you.  
Say something, I'm giving up on you.

And I will swallow my pride.  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye.

Say something, I'm giving up on you.  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you.  
And anywhere I would've followed you. Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Say something, I'm giving up on you.

Say something, I'm giving up on you.  
Say something...”  
-A Great Big World

The constant CCV on Sherlock's headstone was almost white noise by now. Two years the screen in the top left corner of Mycroft's other screens, rarely changing. Every so often, John would be seen sitting with the stone, but even he was coming less and less. The evening Sherlock happened to be in his brother's office, John made one last visit. 

John stood at the bottom of the grave for a long while. A marble slab with gold letters was all that told the world that Sherlock Holmes, the worlds only consulting detective had ever lived. John cleared his throat before speaking.  
"They cleared your name this week, incase you were curious. Apparently there was conclusive evidence that Richard Brook was indeed Moriarty. It was his name, when he killed the Powers lad....I suppose you would have worked that all out by now." John rocked back and forth on his heels, tapping his fists together in front of him. He was the only one here, as usual. Every once in awhile he would come and sit and read the papers. Interesting cases that he thought Sherlock might like. A blonde smuggler in the Himalayas, a New Delhi inspector solving a crime with an ice cream cone.... He always liked the strange cases. He probably would have taken these cases as well, sending them on whirlwind adventures through Asia. 

"Anywhere, I would have followed you..." John spoke quietly to no one. He shifted his weight on his feet, and shoved his fists into his pockets. "I've spent a lot of time questioning how you could have left me. I...I am so sorry I couldn't get to you....I would have.... God, Sherlock. You were my...My person, and you left me here. Alone. And I have hated you so much for that. It was crushing me. But, uh...I can't do this anymore. I have to...I've met someone. And, I think I love her... I know you believe love to be a chemical defect, and maybe you're right, but it doesn't bloody well matter, does it? Cause you're not around to prove any different, are you?!" John felt the anger rising in his chest, threatening to bubble over into tears. "Yeah, I cant...this is...you're....I can't come back here. This is my last time Sherlock. You're not coming back to me, and that's just how it is." He paused for a moment to collect his emotions. "Mary. Her name is Mary, and I think....yes... I am going to ask her to marry me....yes... I don't think you'd like her, actually. She quite normal, but funny. And she loves me, and deserves to have someone marry her....that's what I came here to say....and if you have anything to say, well... You know where to find me. " 

Sherlock watched on the screen as the black and white John steeled himself, turned, and walked away from the headstone back towards the car. He could faintly see the shape of a person waiting in the vehicle for him. Mary, he assumed. 

"The barber is here, Sherlock." Mycroft called from the other room. With that, Sherlock left the CCTV screens and began thinking of his plot to reveal himself to John.


End file.
